1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a firing device of a side-handle baton. More particularly, the present invention relates to a firing device which takes the form of a side-handle baton and includes a first shaft portion, a second shaft portion, a magazine portion, a trigger housing, a gas chamber portion, and a nozzle portion, wherein a CO2 cartridge placed in the second shaft portion serves as a pneumatic power source. By pushing a pushbutton of the magazine portion, pressure accumulated in the gas chamber portion is discharged through a nozzle, and in consequence ball-shaped bullets fallen into a bore of the first shaft portion are fired through an opening of the bore. After the one-time discharge of the pressure during the firing process, a nozzle recoil spring pushes the related mechanisms to the original equilibrium state to resume pressure accumulation in preparation for the next shot. Thus, the firing device effectively increases the practical use and fun of side-handle batons.
2. Description of Related Art
A side-handle baton is a generally T-shaped rod as shown in FIG. 1 and is widely used by the police and the military for defense and attack. Side-handle batons are also used for close quarters combat training in martial arts and serve defensive and body-strengthening purposes. However, the conventional side-handle batons are solid rods operable only in striking or swinging actions; in other words, the functions of the conventional side-handle batons are rather limited.